I Bruise Easily
by Destined 2 crumble
Summary: Um, not good with sums, just read please.


Exhausted. Tired. Weak. Three words were revolving around in the eighteen year olds mind, as she lay limp on the forest floor. The gleaming hot sun beaming down on her through an opening among the trees. Her clothes were already clung to her like a second skin from training since one in the morning.

Unable to control her breathing she watched her chest rise and fall dramatically with each shaky painful breath. She had overworked herself again, one of the things Kurenai sensei always warned her about.

Ignoring her bodies protest, she made herself stand, wobbly at first but she leaned against a near by tree for support. Closing her eyes, she fought down the nausea in her stomach and the dizziness closing in around her. Burying her face into the bark, she punched it to release some anger.

Why was it only her? No body else seemed to be struggling with their training. No body else seemed to have the underlining ability as she had, to be weak. They all seemed strong, yet her body seemed to delicate and weak.

Bitterly blinking back tears, she pushed away from the tree grabbing her jacket tossed on the floor near by. She had thrown it off when she has over heated earlier.

Making her way back to the village the girl listened to the sweet chirping of the birds in the trees, in some ways it was relaxing in others annoying. Right now, it only questioned her ability to live the life before her. Set up by her father, a life he practically with not so many words told her to live. Being a ninja was amazing but she wasn't sure if she could hold up to the standards.

Once inside the village walls, she made way for Coca's shop, one of the best place's to get tea.

"Hey!" In a blink of an eye, she was staring into two large orbs of blue and a handsome face. Being token by surprise, she took a step back before blushing. The blond before her just smiled down at her, before laying his lips gently over hers. " What's going on? I was calling your name for a while. Is everything alright?"

Smiling she shook her head lightly and grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwining so easily, continuing her walk to coca's. "No was just thinking." In some ways she loved the fact she had gotten over her shyness around Naruto. It was the worse thing to her and she hated herself for it, although he seemed to get a kick out of it." Didn't hear you."

"How could you not hear him, dumb ass is the loudest thing out here." The deep voice came from Sasuke leaning against a building in front of him. Sakura was beside him; her stomach was already showing at three and a half months. She pink hair was braided into a long one that laid on her shoulder. Naruto released Hinata's hand just so he could go talk to her stomach, him being the uncle and all.

"Sometimes I just drone him out, with music, reading or my own thoughts. Its not that hard really, when you practice it." She explained to Sasuke, who nodded,

"I've tried it but every time, I just bust his face on something." Hinata looked at the over active blond who was singing to Sakura's tummy. She knew he could be annoying, obnoxious, loud rude and even an asshole. But she loved the way his face was in the morning; crushed into his pillow with his mouth open or how he held her with his arms tightly around her making her feel safe. The fact he would get a little jealous and over protective of her, at times when random guys would talk to her or hit on her. "Geez…your in soo deep." Sasuke hissed so only they could hear, looking up to him, she knew exactly what he meant and yes, she was. She was in love with Naruto.

"Now that you mention it stop busting his face into things. He leaves to watch a soccer match at your place and comes back with a bloody nose. I'm sick of having to clean him up." She laughed lightly, watching Naruto trace circles on Sakura's belly. It made her wonder how Naruto would be as a father he seemed to love the fact Sakura was pregnant, and he could be an uncle. But he never had a father so she wasn't sure how he would react.

"Are you saying that Naruto isn't fun to play doctor with?" Sasuke asked a little too loudly so Naruto could hear and like he planned the appeared by Hinata's side in seconds. Grinning like a cat that just came across a bowl full of crème,

"Whoa, you were thinking about playing doctor?" He wiggled an eyebrow at her before snaking his arms around her, bringing her close. "Count me in, I always wonder what you would look like in a slutty nurse costume." Hinata blushed at this, avoiding Sasuke's laughing eyes. Sex wasn't something she liked to discuss since they hadn't had it.

" You assholes leave her alone!" Sakura glared at the two guys before rescuing Hinata from them, dragging the silent girl away.

"See you later honey!" Naruto's voice reached her before she disappeared around the corner with Sakura.

* * *

Later that night Hinata laid awake on her couch, staring at the door. Naruto hadn't come home yet and for some reason she just couldn't sleep without him near. He didn't exactly have to be laying with her just knowing he was in the same place helped her.

But it was close to midnight, and he wasn't home she was worried. Lately things had been hard to take, emotions were bubbling up to the surface, emotions she fought over years to bury deep with in. Like this relationship, for five long years they have been together and it still felt like high school to her. Her job, just didn't feel right to her like it didn't fit her.

Sighing she closed her eyes, mad at herself for questioning every thing she depended on.

"what are you doing still up?" Naruto closed the front door silently, stumbling into the living room, buzzed. Hinata glared at him, she told him plenty of times to not be around her drunk, because of the last time he beat her. Not that she couldn't defend herself, well she couldn't and Neji had to do it for her.

"Thinking." She mumbled softly trying her back on him, really annoyed at him.

"Aww, Hina don't be like that." He touch her shoulder, "Baby?"

Hinata sat up quite quickly and glared at him. Five years was way too long, she wanted a family, marriage and every thing from him to his love. "Do you ever plan to marry me? Because i'm not staying here in this one place forever for my health. I love you and if you don't love me just say so!" He looked green around his gills, trapped maybe. He started to step back from her and grinned.

"Your just really tired and need sleep. We'll discuss this more when you have your head on right." She felt her face wipe itself clean of emotion as she stared at him.

"Wrong answer!" She shouted at him furiously, getting off the couch she ran into the bedroom grabbing her coat. Her head on right?? Growling she wanted to rub his face into thw wall while banging it in to the wall. He obviously didn't love her like she thought, and didn't want what she did. She was going home back to her father away from the ass that had followed her in to the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked a little shocked that his usually quiet chick was now in a rage, a quite dangerously one by how quiet she was being. Just storming around she grabbed her things that she would need to leave.

"Home." She whispered leaving the room.

"You are home!" He yelled suddenly angry because she was and it made her mad.

" I gave you every thing! Naruto, everything! I pissed off my dad, gave up my inheritance, to just date you! I love you and if you don't love me then i just going to leave you." She went towards the door and put on her shoes ready to yank on the handle when he pushed himself against it facing her. His blue eyes alive with fire in them, glaring at her.

"Don't you think i know what you gave up for me? I knew what i cost you! And I do love you, how can you question something like that. I would never stay with a girl for five years if i didn't love her. And your not some girl, your My Hina. Of course I love you. Now marriage, we don't have time for marriage. Being ninjas we will have missions and we may not see each other for months at a time. And that won't work for children either, if we're gone who will watch them. So calm down,...geez."

He collected her in his arms, and held on to her tightly. Burying her face into his chest, she began to cry and tell him about her training session that had gotten to her.

"Hon, your not weak. Your just out of your element, I've seen you this is just a rough spot. Your stronger then you think outside and inside." She sniffed and pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Your just saying this to keep me here." He chuckled and it echoed in her ear that was pressed firmly against his chest again.

"Yes I am, and because I mean it. I don't know how you can't see it." He bowed his head and kissed her tenderly on the lips. His hand holding her chin gently, angling her head back to deepen the kiss. When she opened her mouth for him, he dipped inside and tasted her. Sweet and spicy like cinnamon candy, something he liked. Pressing closer to her, deepening with each kiss.

When they broke apart, she stared at him shocked and slightly scared by the hungry look in his eyes. She blushed realizing she loved that look, that he had that look for her. Stepping out his arms she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the study.

"What are we doing here?" Without responding she sat on the desk and let her hair fall down to frame her face, ending around her waist. Naruto grinned widely, at her quickly catching on. He stepped to her, knowing how hard that had to be for her with out blushing.

* * *


End file.
